Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Black Siren's Attack/Chapter Nine
In the New Gotham Clock Tower Barbara is at the console as Typhuss walks out of the elevator and walks over to her. So you done doing your "lone wolf, ignore my friends" stage Typhuss? Barbara says as she's not looking at him. Typhuss looks at her and understands why she's mad. Tom and Kathryn were in danger, I didn't have time to contact you, I'm sorry says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She turns to face him. I understand that their your friends but you don't have to always act alone Typhuss you remind me too much of Bruce Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Don't compare me to Bruce Wayne, I don't always act alone and if I had waited they would be dead now says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Helena walks into the base. Uh am I interrupting something? Helena asked as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. I was just leaving says Typhuss as he looks at Helena then walks into the elevator and leaves. Helena follows her father. Dad what's wrong? Helena asked as she looks at her father. He looks at her. Nothing, honey says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. I thought you had the right to go save your friends but don't do it alone you've got friends and me to help you Helena says as she looks at her father. Typhuss smiles at her. I know, I'm sorry Helena says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She hugs her father. Now I want you to go back there and you and Barbara hash out your issue and don't leave because if I hear that you left without fixing it, I will tie you to a chair and have Hoshi torture you with a program I found it's called Dora the Explorer and she's pretty into it Helena says as she shows him the isolinear chip. He looks at her. All right, fine says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She smiles at him. Good now this will stay with me seeing how Colonel Sheppard has a lemon with him everytime he and Rodney go on missions, so remember this chip Helena says as she looks at her father. He snickers at her. All right I will says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Typhuss walks up to Barbara. We need to fix this right now says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She turns to him. I agree look I didn't mean to compare you to Bruce it's just after my incident I keep blaming myself for it everyday, and when I heard that you went out on your own I thought you were shutting us all out Barbara says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Maybe I was, a little, you how stubborn I can be and I wasn't thinking I just jumped into action says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. I miss walking but I've done a lot of good on the sidelines building this headquarters for example Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You helped train me when I first became a vigilante, you are always there for me says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. Yeah that's true as well Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Are we good now Barbara, I can't leave until we do says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. Yeah we're good now Typhuss and I'm guessing Helena has a television program from the late 21st century called Dora the Explorer hanging over your head Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, stay safe Barbara, I have to get back to Star City says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. In his apartment he sits on the couch thinking when there's a knock at the door. Typhuss gets his type 2 phaser out. Who is it says Typhuss as he looks at the door as he gets up and walks over to the door. He sees Kira. Typhuss opens the door. Come in says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Thanks I left the kids with your sister if that was all right? Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Its fine, I worried you today didn't I says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Yeah you kinda did Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm sorry Kira, I wasn't trying to shut you out says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.